The Crystal Revolver of the Reaper
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Jaune Arc lies dead through the cruelty of his parents, leaving his sister aimless. In revenge Joann Arc has killed her parents, and now she has one person left to turn too. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_The Reapers Crystal Gun_

On the table lay Jaune Arcs dead body, with his throat torn out, and great wounds all over his body. On one side of the table stood Jaunes parents, Jonathon and Juniper Arc with disgusted expressions on their faces. On the other side of the table stood Joanna Arc, dressed in a long duster that covered tight fitting blue jeans, white t-shirt, and heavy leather cowboy boots. Her gloved hands gripped the black crystal revolver holstered at her hip so hard that that the sharp crystal of the handle was cutting through her gloves and into her hand.

Joanna was eighteen years old, she had put off her entrance into Beacon for a year in able to enter alongside Jaune, she had trained Jaune since she was first able to wield a sword and a gun. And now, her brother, her guiding light, her happiness, her ever hopeful sun was dead, and why?

Because her parents had told Jaune that an Arc who could not slay even a beo-wolf would never become the head of the family, Jaune, his dream to do nothing more then make their parents proud had taken his sword and shield and ventured forth into the grim infested forests near their home, but in the process he had stumbled upon a hive of Ursa who he had fought tooth and nail, actually managing to kill many of the demons in the process, but in the end falling.

Joanne stood her hands clenching and unclenching, the leather of her gloves straining as she furiously fought from shooting her parents where they stood.

"I only have one question for you, why, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Jonathon sneered.

"You think I wanted a weakling like Jaune to become the next head after I die? No. He got what was coming him. Im glad that waste of aura died before he could being any further shame onto this family."

Jonathon then spat on Jaunes body, Juniper looked surprised but pleased as the salvia slowly ran down the side of the cooling corpse on the table.

Joann heard an audible snap, she saw red, and drew her ebony colored crystal revolver from the well oiled holster at her hip with her left hand.

Jonathon and Junipers eyes widened, they knew the power behind the gun.

"You don't want to do this." Juniper nodded frantically.

Joann's smile was dark and filled with bloodlust, but her sky blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I really, really do though."

Two shots echoed through the night, and as Joann staggered out of the door, and into the night, she pulled of her glove and hissed in pain as a dark black rot spread up the fingers on her left hand and up to the first knuckle.

Her parents were dead, Jaune was dead. She was now alone, her sisters would never understand why she did what she did. She only had one option left.

As her hand continued to burn, she pulled out her scroll and dialed Ozpins number.

And as soon as he picked up,

"Ozpin, I need your help."

A sigh on the other end of the line.

"Where are you?"

 _Authors Note_

New story of Jaunes sister with a unique semblance. There will be Arc on Arc violence, deadly fights, sexy scenes, which I am going to try writing for the first time. Wish me luck.

And as always, Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Joanna Arc sighed as she pulled her brown, wide brimmed cowboy hat lower over her face in a futile attempt to fall asleep as the airship made its way slowly towards Beacon. In the past few weeks since she had, _left_ , her hometown, she had been sleeping less and less and now, she was finally almost at Beacon, the only problem was, she had been forced too hitch a ride with incoming students and was stuck on the airship with them for hours.

And oh god, the noise, noise, _noise_ ** _noise!_** Each one of the young teens on the airship seemed to be giving the space with loud screams, laughter, and the sound of running feet. Joanna just hoped that they would make it to Beacon before she started sewing lips together. Or just shooting people, that would work to. Possibly even better… She blanched as she realized her gloved left hand was stroking the handle of the the ebony revolver.

Hastily placing both hands in her pockets she tried once again to fall asleep only to be thwarted by the sounds of a rather voice fight between a stocky young man with a mace and a red head who looked very familiar for some reason.

Joanna sighed again.

 _Scene break_

Joanna was at her wits end. A Dust explosion? Really? Have these children really been trained so little as to bring large, unsecured containers filled with pure dust into a crowded area?

A small girl, who looked far too young to be at Beacon had been left in the dust after the explosion, she also seemed like she was about to burst into tears.

Joanna sighed as she realized she would have to go comfort the girl, mentally slapped herself as she realized that she was sighing a _lot_ recently, walked over, extended her hand, and asked, with sun shining brightly behind her, casting her hair in gold and her face in shadow,

"Need any help?"

 _Scene Break_

Joanna wandered after the girl she had learned was named Ruby Rose. Ruby chattered animatedly, punctuated by Joanna occasions hum or grunt of agreement until Ruby brought out her weapon with a flourish and blinked in shock at the abrupt feeling of a repeater pressed against her forehead.

"So… I got this, and Im guessing thats yours?…" She trailed off awkwardly as Joanna swore and placed the long gun back into her duster.

Joanna ran a tired hand over her face as she replied.

"Yes, It is. For future reference, please, please don't whip out weapons around me, Im a very jumpy person and that pulling out large bladed sniper rifle larger then most average sized people doesn't help much."

Ruby's eyes started to tear up as she realized that she might have just frightened off her only friend.

"Oh crap, no don't do that…". Joanna impulsively hugged Ruby gently. Ruby hugged her back and started bawling for all that she was worth as the stress of the past few days came roaring back.

And as Joanna gently patted Ruby on the back, Ruby vented in one long, extended burst.

"IbeatathielikemymomanddadtrainedmefandthenGoodwitchwasmadatmebutthenIgotinvitedtoBeaconandYangwasniceaboutatfirstthensheditchedmethenItrippedoversomecrabbygirlsluggagethenIsneezedandeverthingexplodedandthenagirlwhodefendedmeditchedmeandthenIscaredyoubypullingoutCrescentRoseandthenyoupointedyourgunatmeandIthoughtIhadlostmyfirstfriend."

Joana just kept gently rubbing Ruby's back as she finally stopped talking and as Ruby took several deep, hiccuping breaths Joanna spoke in gentle (and dare I say it _loving tones?_ ).

"Ruby, take a breath. You had a rough few days from what it sounds like, but now your hear, the foremost hunter academy on the face of Remanent a whole two years early. So what if you've met a few nasty or rude people? I feel better for having met you Ruby, and don't even worry about pulling out your scythe without telling me, it just startled me okay?"

Ruby nodded with a quite sniffle that Joanna took as a sign to keep talking.

"I am overjoyed that Im your friend, and if you want you can sit with me during the assembly okay?"

Ruby nodded, but then looked around curiously,

" Do you know where we are?"

Joanna looked around before pasting a determined look over her inner frustration.

"Nope. But Im sure we will be fine."

 _Scene Break_

As Joanna and Ruby walked into the auditorium a tall teen, with long blond waved at Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby just looked at her and shook her head before following Joanna to stand in a corner. However their solitude was not to last when the blond from earlier came charging in with a plastic smile directed at Joanna.

"Hey Ruby, I thought I was going to save you a spot over by me, but I see you met a new friend, you mind introducing me?"

Ruby looked at her sister in disapproval before turning to look at Joanna who shrugged as if to say, _'up to you'_. Ruby nodded and turned back to her sister.

"This is Joanna, she helped me after I exploded."

Yang sighed internally, why did she apparently have to be near her sister _all. the. Time?_ She was growing up, heck! She was admitted to Beacon two years early and she couldn't handle thirty minutes on her own?

"Wow little sis, a melt down on your first day?"

Ruby winced before scowling at her sister.

"No! Well, kinda. But I actually exploded with some fire, some ice, I think there was some lightening…. And then this really crabby girl yelled at me and another girl insulted her then left, but the I met Joanna," Ruby shot a smile at Joanna that had Yang seething internally before she continued. "Then I had my meltdown and Joanna sat with me until I fell better after _you_ , abandoned me." Ruby glared and pointed a finger at Yang who looked chagrined.

Joanna, not wanting there to be an argument swiftly interposed herself between the two sisters.

"Now, I just ran across her and decided that I had to help, and then when she scared the crap out of me by pulling out her weapon without warning I sort of snapped at her." Ruby winced a little at the reminder of her earlier mistake as Joanna patted her on the shoulder. "She started crying and when I did my best to comfort her she vented. No biggie."

Just then Glynda Goodwitch called for attention as Ozpin took the stage, however, even as Ozpin talked, Yang was resolved to make sure that this, this _Bi* &$! _Who thought she could get that friendly with Ruby was taught the error of her ways…

 _Authors Note_

Ahh, the tension, she is a rising. As always please rate and review.

Oh and just in case.

I and the other writers on the page we share are full time students and workers. We write fan fiction as a hobby because we find relaxing and it gives something to talk about. We apologize if the lengths of the chapters we post is too short for your tastes but we try to update on a once every week or two basis, that means that we just don't have enough time to make large chapters and stick to our update schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Joanna lay on the floor, her boots next to her, her leather pack acting as a pillow for her head, and her duster, with its sewn in armor plates, acted a heavy blanket. All around her was the soft murmur of conversation and shifting bodies. Her wide brimmed hat was pulled low over her eyes, leaving Joanna with only the murmur of the surrounding students.

She listened as Yang and Ruby talked, she listened as Ruby and Yang walked over to talk to Blake, she listened a Weiss entered the conversation and as an argument began to brew, she tilted her hat up to glare at four girls. And when they ignore her she stood, her hand automatically falling to the gun at her her hip, her fingers caressing the dark grey metal capping the hilt of the revolver. She quickly strode into the middle of the brewing argument and glared at the students involved.

"Ruby, Yang, leave her alone, you can talk to her tomorrow if you want, miss… Schnee I believe? You have already illustrated your dislike of Ruby so please had back to your area before I have to inform professors of your ill conduct."

Weiss beat a hasty retreat, Ruby looked thankful that Joanna had stepped in, but a little insulted that Joanna had felt the need to. Blake nodded thankfully as Weiss moved off. Yang on the other hand, she did not look as happy, but she swallowed her anger and left, her eyes promising revenge.

Joanna nodded back to Blake as she walked back to her coat, sat down, pulled her coat back over herself, pulled her hat down over her eyes, and fell asleep.

 _Scene Break_

The morning of initiation, Jonna awoke, clad herself in her duster, pulled on her boots, and went to retrieve her repeater, her crystal revolver pulled tight onto her hip.

As she counted up locker numbers, her coat flapping gently behind her with each movement. In front of her locker were two teenage girls discussing team placements. The first girl was the Schnee from the previous day who had been part of the dust explosion. The other girl wore something that could only be described as a mixture between a corset with a long skirt attached and bronze armor. Joanna waited for a few minutes before coughing.

The Schnee from the previous day glared at Joanna who just motioned at the locker in-between the two girls and spoke.

"Excuse me, but thats my locker, I need to grab my rifle."

The Schnee sneered, but moved to the side. The teen wearing the bronze armor mouthed _sorry_ , at Joanna as she too moved to the side.

Joanna retrieved her repeater, and a large combat knife that she screwed onto the barrel of the repeater to act as a bayonet before slinging it over her shoulder so it fell to the small of her back. As she did so the bronze teen swallowed and stuck her hand out.

"Hello, Im Pryhha Nikos. Nice to meet you…?"

Joanna nodded briskly at Pryhha.

"Joanna Arc. Pleasure."

Weiss's eyes grew flinty and her moth pursed into a thin line as she snapped at Joanna.

"How dare you ignore miss Nikos and I! Who do you think we are?"

Joanna looked at Weiss like she was something that you scrape off the bottom of your shoe, she sighed before closing her locker and turning to Pryhha.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Nikos. I hope to see you again later."

And she turned away and walked out the door without sparing a backwards glance at the apoplectic Weiss or the curious, and subtle appreciative Pryhha.

 _Scene Break_

As Joanna was launched into the Emerald forest a spear whistled through the air and snagged her great coat, piercing through the titanium plates sewed into the leather of the coat, pinning her to a large tree where she hung from it like a brown and black fruit, her hands desperately clutching at her hat and her rifle with white knuckled hands as she cursed furiously, trying to dislodge her coat from where she hung.

A little while later Weiss walked through, looked up at the still grunting and cursing Joanna and swiftly turned back in the other direction, Joanna heard a plaintive, "you came back!" That swiftly disappeared into the distance. Joanna kept struggling for a few more minutes before she cursed and relaxed, swinging slightly as she waited for whoever threw the damn spear to come and pick it up.

She didn't have to wait much longer when the red head from earlier cam through and looked at Joanna with a sheepish expression on her face.

"So… Partners?"

Joanna looked at Pryhha for a few moments with a ' _no shit_ ' expression before she nodded.

"I guess so."

 _Scene Break_

Joanna and Pryhha had just entered into a cave, Pryhha covering the front with her sword and spear, Joanna a few steps behind with a flashlight, the faint light illumination the dark cave as they made their way inside.

As they made their way through the caves, a sudden glowing orb with a point on one end abruptly it up at the far end of the tunnel.

Joanna, realized what it was in an instant, and hissed at Pryhha to move backwards and out of the cave. Prhhya looked at Joanna weirdly before she attempted to grab the glowing, pointed sphere which abruptly shifted.

Pryhha's eyes widened as she turned to run and the Deathstalker the size of a bull head hissed and hurtled after her, clacking its massive pincers that sheared through rocks as is it went barreling after Pyrhha.

 _Scene Break_

As Ruby plummeted to the ground, Nora and Red rode in on an Ursa, Yang combusting and Blake commenting.

A pair of screams approached followed by a crash as Joanna and Pryhha ducked out a small opening in the caves that exploded as a Deathstalker followed behind them.

As Pryhha ducked, dodged, and redirected strikes, Joana peppered the joints and the multi faceted eyes of the giant scorpion beast as it did its very best to kill and main both of them.

Joanna was knocked into the air by a wayward strike of a claw, and as a Nevermore rained down razor sharp feathers the size of small tree, Ruby's cloak became snagged as a Nevermore feather pinned it. Ruby began frantically pulling at the claw as the Deathstalker approached, hissing and clacking in drooling draw.

 _Scene Break_

Joanna watched as Weiss trapped the Deathstalker. She followed the rest of the students as she grabbed a random relic and followed the stupid partner that thought throwing a rocket powered spear at someone was a good way of starting a partnership. She even fought wit said partner and two other students.

So, all in all, two huge, incredibly dangerous monsters, a fight over a chasm with no visible bottom. A girl with a grenade launching rocket hammer who had more then a few screws loose and a possibly insane partner who thought chucking spears at someone is a good idea. The only one who seemed close to normal was Lie Ren and he had pink hair. Pink hair!

School hadn't even started yet. Fantastic. Absolutely fan-f*#kingtastic.

 _Scene Break_

"Joanna Arc, Pryhha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. You retrieved the White Rook pieces. You will henceforth be known as team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Joanna Arc!"

Joanna looked at Ozpin with her mouth agape. Ozpin stood nonchalantly with a cup of coffee in one hand, his eyebrow raised inqusitlvly.

"Mother F^ck#r."

Ozpin's eyebrow rose even further as silence fell throughout the auditorium and Glynda Goodwitch who was standing of to the side looked like she was a bout to burst a blood vessel in her forehead as her lips pursed into a solid line and her eyes grew flinty and cold with rage.

Silence was total as Ozpin brought his coffee cup up to his lips.

Joanna's new team alternated from looking in horror at the now stony faced Joanna, her hand straying beneath her coat and towards her crystal revolver, and the poker faced headmaster with coffee cup in hand.

A small slurp of coffee before Ozpin quietly stated, his voice echoing into the farthest reaches of the auditorium in the quiet.

"Rude."

 _Authors Note_

Yusss. As always R&R if you would.


End file.
